Two Years Past
by Asahi Minako
Summary: Edward returns from the other side of the Gate, Roy surprises him, and they have to visit Rizumbul for some automail tuneups. They also have to tell Winry something. Winry, however is in love with Edward... RoyEd, eventual AlWinry[better summary inside]
1. Chapter I: Home

**Summary: shounen ai Edward returns from Germany, to his friends and family, and Roy surprises him. Edward needs automail repairs, and they need to tell Winry something, and hope for her blessings. But Winry has a crush on Edward, and Roy and Edward are together, not only this, but poor Alphonse has a crush on Winry! Oh the hummanity of love polygons! Pairings: Roy/Ed (obviously), Eventual Al/Winry, and hints of Fury/Havoc**

**AM: hello, here's another story, This is both EdXRoy, and AlXWinry in later chapters... It doesn't seem like either at first, and the beginning is a little rocky, and I'm hoping that it will start going smoother after I get Ed and Roy together again... (I know you don't understand now, don't worry about it) Anyway, I don't know a whole hell of a lot about the movie, all I know is that Edward somehow gets to the other side of the gate, and is in Germany. I don't know if this is a fact or not, but I'm making it so time travel faster in the real world than in Amestris... (you know, that's fun to spell) This is after Edward's return to Amestris... Yeah... I hope it's not too awful... Oh right, and in the first few paragraphs, when I say Alphonse, I'm referring to Alphonse Heidrich whom Edward stays with while in Germany (He bears a striking resemblance to Alphonse Elric, if I do say so myself)  
TK: Well no freaking duh he looks like Al!  
AM: Aww who asked you?  
TK: Nobody, that's why I'm talking  
AM: So if I told you to talk, you wouldn't?  
TK: No, I'd still talk!  
AM: Whatever! **

**Disclaimer:**** It's FAN fiction people, FAN fiction, as in written by FANS, so obviously, I don't own it...**

**WARNING: If it's FMA and written by me, it's obviously going to be EdXRoy, there will also be some mentions to FuryXHavoc, so it's shounen ai... yeah... THERE ARE ALSO SPOILERS! (but only a few, since I don't know much about the end of the series...  
**

**AM: So then, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter I: Home**

Edward blinked his eyes, where the hell was he? All he remembered was that transmutation circle, then the Gate. The Gate, that was the last thing he remembered, he tried to call back his memories, but to no avail. He sat up with a great amount of effort, every muscle in his body screamed. He bit back a groan and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in a small room. The room wasn't very decorated, plain white walls, and matching carpet, there wasn't much else to the room, and he figured the house wasn't very flashy, maybe he had fainted? The smell of food being cooked wafted into the room as the door was opened, and a woman looked in. "Edward!" she cried out, as she practically flew to him, and crushed him in a hug. His body was screaming in pain as it was, and the extra pressure wasn't helping, what in Heaven or Hell had he done to cause himself to be so sore? And who was this woman? She looked so familiar, but his memories were so sketchy, almost as if he were waking up from a dream he barely remembered. "When Alphonse told me you'd disappeared, I was so worried!" She cried into the golden haired man's shoulder.

Alphonse? Why would Alphonse tell a woman he didn't know about him disappearing, he had only been out for a walk. That's right! He had informed Alphonse that he was going for a walk to clear his head. It had been so full of thoughts and memories of Amestris lately, that he was feeling far more depressed than usual. While on his walk, he had come across a strange transmutation circle, and out of curiosity, tried to activate it. Needless to say it worked, and he ended up at the Gate, he didn't want to recall what had happened there, though. Those memories, however, didn't explain why this strange woman was hugging him, or how the hell Alphonse had known this woman. "Uh... Who are you? And where am I?" he ventured, hopefully this woman would answer his questions.

"Edward?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

Edward's own golden optics widened in surprise as he stared back into the woman's pink ones (are they pink or red?) She had tanned skin, and brown hair, and her bangs were unnaturally pink. She looked exactly like her, but there was no way! She was back in Amestris, on the other side of the... Gate! "R-Rose?" he asked, his voice hoarse, and quiet.

Rose looked at him funny, "Who do you think?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips in mock irritation.

Edward shrugged in response, who knows who he thought she was? But he certainly wasn't expecting Rose. If rose was here, then that means he had to be back in Amestris, right? "Where am I?" he asked her, looking up almost pitifully.

Rose smiled and replied with one word, "Home." She was about to say something else, when she realized something, "I have to call Alphonse!" she cried rushing out of the room. Edward believed she meant his brother, but he couldn't ask with Rose gone. Edward looked at the door Rose had left from, and his eyes rested on the figure of a little boy, who looked to be about two. With dark skin and hair, and pink eyes, he was the spitting image of Rose! Edward smiled at the boy, who gasped, and ran away from the room. Edward chuckled, and decided it would be good to talk to Alphonse, he should probably ask. He stood up from the bed and left the room to find Rose, sitting in the kitchen with the phone to her ear.

Edward realized that he hadn't spoken to his brother for five years! Of course, how could you contact someone in another world?

Rose looked up and smiled at Ed, as the little boy hid behind Rose's skirt. "Jake," she said quietly to the little boy, "Edward isn't going to hurt you." she then looked back at a shocked Edward.

"That's your son?" Edward asked in disbelief. Rose only nodded in reply, then turned her attention back to the phone. How was that possible? Jake was a baby when he had last seen him. He should be five now, but this kid was no older than two! Unless... Time traveled differently on the other side of the Gate. He knew he had been on the other side of the Gate for five years, he was 22 years old! But if Rose's child was only two, then in Amestris, he had only been gone for two years, meaning Alphonse was only 18, and Roy had to be in his thirties.

"I swear, Rose, if this is a joke, I'll..." Edward looked up to see Rose holding the phone away from her ear, closing her eyes.

When the screaming died down, she placed the phone back up to her ear, and answered calmly "No, Alphonse, he's standing right next to me." she then realized something, and added accusingly, "And why on Earth would I joke about something like that?" Alphonse said something in reply, and Rose handed Edward the phone.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse cried into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me, Al." Edward replied, smiling.

"Nii-san!" Al cried again, apparently, that's all he could manage to say, after all he hadn't seen his brother in two years. Edward was about to reply, when Al asked him, "How are you? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, Al, I'm fine" he reassured his brother, then looked down at his right arm, "Well, my automail isn't, but..." Five years on the other side of the Gate, and five years without an automail tune-up. He examined it more closely. Jeez! How did it still move? It was coated in rust, and looked as if it would fall apart at any moment.

"Well, come back to Central, and we'll go to see Winry!" His younger brother exclaimed cheerfully, "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you!"

"I'm sure she will." Edward confirmed, then remembered, "By the way, how's Roy?"

Alphonse was silent, the Colonel had been promoted to General while Edward was away, an amazing feat for two years, but then again, Roy Mustang was an amazing person. However, he never fully recovered from the loss of Edward. The two had been lovers before Edward's disappearance, after all.

"Never mind, I figured as much" Edward replied. He had a feeling Roy would be something like that, he wasn't much better though, he had spent five years away from them all, "I'll be up there soon" he said, as he hung up the phone.

Rose smiled and pointed to the door, "Go!" she ordered, smiling slightly, "But don't you dare forget to visit me!" She warned. Edward was about to protest, but Rose insisted, "Your brother will want to see you." she said, smiling.

Edward nodded, and hugged her, "Thanks." he said before leaving.

James looked up at his mother, as she smiled at the door. She then picked up the child and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Edward groaned as his head fell back against the uncomfortable seat of the train. Train rides were such a pain! He sighed and looked out the window at the passing scenery, he didn't miss train rides at all, they always made him... fidgety... He knew this one would seem like the longest ride ever though, simply because he wanted to get there so bad.

* * *

Alphonse was at a complete loss, should he call General Mustang, and inform the man of his older brother's return, or wait for his brother to tell the man himself? After a great deal of thought, he decided on the latter. He had always been a hopeless romantic (hey, so am I), and he decided it would be more meaningful to both the lovers if the younger one appeared out of nowhere. He smiled at his own thought, then giggled, and he absolutely couldn't wait to see his older brother again!

* * *

**AM: There we go**, **chapter 1 is done, I'll have chapter 2 up tomorrow, because it's already written, and I'm in the process of writing chapter 3, so, until next time!**

**-Ai**

**Minako-baka**


	2. Chapter II: Central City

**AM: I LIVE!**

**TK: Kudos to "The8thSin" for reminding her to post this chapter, yay you!**

**AM: Wow, a compliment from Tori-kun, consider yourself lucky!**

**TK: All reviewers, thank you for loving _my_ wonderful idea!**

**AM: And thanks for the few, but still there, reports, be aware that there isn't much of a plot to this, so if you're expecting a story with a good plot, look elsewhere...**

**TK: Minako is incapable of writing Hagren fanfics with plots...**

**AM: So it's all romance from here!**

**TK: Oh boy...**

**Disclaimer: no...**

**TK: Beautiful disclaimer...**

**AM: Isn't it?**

**TK: no... T.T**

**

* * *

****Chapter II: Central City**

Edward stepped off the train and smiled. Damn, how he missed Central! The sights of Central, the sounds of Central, even the _smells_ of Central, and that tall man in the blue military uniform in Central! Wait...

"Edward Elric!" A loud voice boomed, as Major Alex Louis Armstrong headed over to the shorter alchemist. _Dammit!_ Wait, the military didn't know he was back, unless Al had told them, which he was sure he didn't but-

Edward couldn't think, he was currently in a bone crushing hug, and all the air to his brain was cut off, there was no way he _could_ think. "Oh! Edward, how the General has missed you!" The tall man exclaimed, pink sparkles surrounding his head, as tears fell freely from his eyes, "Ah! The power of love conquers all! You overcame all obstacles to come back to your true love! I am moved!"

"Uh, Lieutenant Colonel, could you please let my Nii-san breathe?" A gentle voice asked from behind the tall man. Armstrong released the older Elric, who wobbled a little, and gasped for air. Lieutenant Colonel? Oh, now that he could breathe, Edward noticed the badge on his shoulder had four stripes and two stars, not one like a major's. Edward was still panting, but he managed a smile at his brother, who crushed him in another hug.

"Ack! Ack! Alphonse, I'm recovering!" Edward cried out referring to his ordeal with the Strong-arm Alchemist.

"Sorry, Nii-san, I'm just so happy to see you!" Al cried, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Edward was going to say it was good to see his brother too, but Armstrong interrupted, more sparkles filling the area around his head, "Ah! the bonds of brotherly love! What did I tell you, Edward? The powers of love conquer all!" he cried, effectivly ruining the moment.

"How did the military know I'd be here?" Edward asked suspiciously, since he couldn't very well say anything else to Alphonse after the moment being killed like that...

"We had no idea, Mr. Elric!" The Lieutenant Colonel assured him, "I was here to welcome Major Hawkeye back from her vacation!"

"Major Hawkeye?" Edward asked more to himself than the others around him, "Seems like _everyone_ is getting promoted." he commented, "Ah, don't tell Roy I'm back, Kay?" He asked Armstrong, before leaving with his brother, to ensure no other military personnel would see him. Armstrong waved them off with tear and sparkles, as would be expected of the overly dramatic man.

* * *

Edward sighed, Alphonse could be so weird sometimes. The second they got home, he insisted that Edward reported to Mustang. Honestly, he would think that Alphonse would want to catch up, but noooo, 'Brother, you should see Mustang, I'm sure he misses you.'

He opened the doors to Central Headquarters, and prepared himself for some 'OMG! Edward you're back' or something like that...

He wasn't anywhere close, when he opened the doors, there was a collective gasp from all the officers in the lobby. Edward looked around nervously and waved. He was hoping they would go about their business, or something, but no such luck, the room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Apparently, nobody was expecting to see Edward, he _had_ been gone for two years, after all.

The blonde alchemist rolled his eyes and made his way to the second floor, where he _hoped_ Roy's new office was. He made his way down one of the many halls where he ran into Warrant Officer Cain Fury, and First Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Havoc had one arm draped around Fury's shoulder's and it seemed they were leaving for the day, but when they took one look at Edward the cigarette in Havoc's mouth dropped to the floor, and Fury looked paler than usual, both looked as if they had seen a ghost. "Boss?" The taller blonde man asked, completely shocked.

Edward growled, "What is it with people today!" He yelled, causing all the people in the area to look at him, causing another collective gasp, "It's like they've all seen a fucking ghost or something!" he stomped his foot on the ground, and glared at the couple before him.

"You mean, you're really here?" Fury asked in disbelief.

"Well, duh I'm here!" Edward cried, becoming more and more irritated by the second.

"Edward, we were all told you died." Major Hawkeye said from behind Havoc, and Havoc nodded.

"Died?" Edward repeated. He couldn't believe his ears, somebody told them he was dead? Who would say something like that? Of course, nobody really believed he would be coming back, did they? So why not go off and say he died? So, was there a promotion in this, perhaps?

"That's right" Havoc said, apparently, the least shocked of the group, "Of course, none of us believed it at first, but... after two years, what else could we think?"

Ed had to give him that much, if nothing else. He nodded, then remembered the real reason he came, "Hey, where's the Colonel?" of course he had absolutely no idea that over the past two years Roy had moved up 4 ranks.

They all looked at each other before realizing that Edward had no idea of Roy's current rank. "_General_ Mustang is in his office, which is just around the corner, the door at the end of the hall." Hawkeye offered.

"So, the bastard got promoted to General, eh?" Edward asked to himself, but earned a few nods anyway. He shrugged and turned around, "Be seein' you" he said as he headed off toward Roy's office. If they all thought he was dead, what a scare he would give Mustang!

* * *

**AM: Aaaaaand, we'll end it there!**

**TK: How could you stop there?**

**AM: Because in the next chapter Roy has to p---**

**TK:slaps hand over Minako's mouth: don't spoil it!**

**AM: Heh, sorry! ANYWAY, FOR MORE INFO ON THE STATUS OF ALL MY STORIES, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VISIT MY LIVEJORNAL: **

**http/ asahi-minako .livejournal . com/ (take out the spaces, of course)**

**TK: There's also some spiffy original fiction on there, if you wanna check it out!**

**AM: Yes! And it's all written by me! (And you'll discover the story Tori-kun came from!)**

**TK: Oh dear...**

**AM: I love you all, and please review!**

**-Ai (love)**

**Minako-baka**


	3. Chapter III: Edo, Love

**AM: Tori, you've been abnormally quiet today...  
TK: I wasn't being quiet! I was plotting!  
AM: Plotting what, might I ask?  
TK: WORLD DOMINATION!  
AM: Of course...  
TK: What? Are you not surprised?  
AM: with you, no... Also, I said it would be a little rocky to start out with so yeah. As a cover up, they said that Edward died. None of Roy's subordinates believed it because, hell, they knew what kinds of crazy stuff these alchemists were getting into. (to an extent)  
TK: You really are awful at getting your point across.  
AM: I also suck at writing anything but Romance or Action/Adventure, and FMA Action/Adventure stories require an intelligence I do not possess…  
TK: Hence your vocabulary…  
AM: Oh shut up!  
TK: See, that's your only comeback (mockingly) "Shut up, Shut up, shut up!"  
AM:punches: Anyway, here's with chapter 3, and no I don't plan on getting into that 'Edward died' thing, because it's not a necessary part of the story. Oh right, and part of this next chapter may suck, because I'm no good with teary reunions... sorry... and prepare for much fluff and OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: it's not mine, dammit! stop bugging me!**

**Warning: I think there will be a large amount of fluff, not a lot of kissing, but some WAFF (Warm and fuzzy feelings) are almost guaranteed... And my third person focus shifts in strange ways... sorry...**

**

* * *

****Chapter III: Edo, Love**

Roy scribbled his signature on yet another paper, and placed it on the steadily growing pile of signed paperwork. God, paperwork sucked, it was so boring! His days seemed so uneventful these past two years. He knew why, too, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than himself. He missed Edward, and it hurt like hell.

His hand was cramping, and his muscles were getting stiff. He put the pen down (1), and stood up, stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to loosen his stiff shoulders. Lowering his arms, he made his way to the large windows at the back of the room. Peering out of one, he saw the courtyard clearly. He saw the bench he found Edward on the day the boy, (now man, not like Roy knows it) confessed his love. He sighed, causing the window to fog up some from the heat of his breath making contact with the glass chilled by the autumn air. (2)

The door opened slowly, creaking as it did so, and alerting the general that someone was in the room. He turned around just in time to feel someone slam into him, knocking him to the ground. He felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. Looking down at the offender, Roy saw familiar golden hair pulled into a ponytail, instead of a braid, but the owner of said hair was unmistakable.

"E-Edward?" the dark-haired man asked hesitantly. Either he was hallucinating, or he fell asleep at his desk again, he had to make sure, he always thought Edward would find his way back, but so soon? (3)

The person buried their head in Roy's uniform front and began to sob, "Hai." The broken reply was muffled from the fabric of his uniform, but Roy heard it all the same.

Roy shook his head, and grabbed the person's shoulders, pulling them away so he could see their face. Looking into golden optics, he gasped. There looking up at him was Edward Elric, older in appearance, but there was no mistaking his identity.

"My God." Roy breathed, staring in shock at the young man looking back at him.

"Roy?" Edward asked, noticing the older man's shocked expression.

Roy was shocked, his lover was back in his arms, but he couldn't move. _'Edward... home... here...'_

The man the blonde blinked and shook his head, "Edward, is that really you?" he had to ask, Ed supposed it was to make sure.

The blonde nodded, fully not expecting the general to pull him into an embrace, and bury his face in the silky golden hair.

"I missed you so much" he said into the blonde's hair.

"Me too" Ed agreed, tightening his hold around the general's waist. For a while, after that, all was silent, aside from the ticking of the clock (4) on the wall.

After what seemed like hours, Edward pulled back, so he was looking into the older man's coal black eyes. An actual smile graced Roy's features, as he slowly leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips against the other's in a kiss. It was simple at first, but it grew passionate quickly, fueled by two, and five years of need. Roy passed his tongue along Edward's lower lip, and the younger man complied, parting his lips to grant the other passage. The older man sought out the younger's tongue, as they battled for dominance, as they hadn't for five years. (5) Edward moaned into the older man's mouth, tangling his fingers in ebony locks. They pulled away when air became necessary, and Edward leaned against the other man's chest. Roy wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders, and rested his head on the other's.(6)

"I can't believe you people thought I was dead." The golden haired man muttered.

"I never thought that" Roy replied, pulling the younger man closer, if that was at all possible, "I always believed that some day you'd find your way back."

"After five years of research, and an unlikely coincidence." He said, smiling.

"Five?" Roy echoed, "Love, you were only gone two years."

"So I've heard." Ed replied, and shook his head, "In Amestris's time, it's been two years, but time travels differently there, I was on the other side of the gate for five years."

Roy only shook his head in confusion, in a way, it made sense, but then again, it didn't.

Ed smirked, "It's weird, I know"

The dark-haired man nodded in agreement, he opened his mouth to say something, but the phone rang. Ed let go of the man's waist, and moved so the general could stand.

"General Mustang" He answered the phone. A pause, the person on the other line was speaking, "Oh hello!" another pause, "You sure?" "You don't mind at all?" he laughed, and paused again, a blush spread across his face, "I will, you can count on it" another pause, "Okay, bye" he hung up and turned to Edward. "That was Al." he said to Edward, "He said he wouldn't wait up for you"

Edward chuckled, and rolled his eyes, "I know what that means..."

"Well then" Roy stood up, "My shift's over, will you be coming with me?" he asked, even though he new the answer.

"What do you think?" He was right as always.

* * *

Roy was nervous, Ed could tell. The way he would glance at the blonde, and fidget with something in his pocket. Maybe he was planning something... Edward sighed, "Roy, what's wrong?" He asked finally, after an hour of silence. He turned to face his lover on the couch. 

Roy froze for a moment, then turned his head to the blonde, then looked away, "nothing..." he replied.

Edward frowned, "Roy" he said, his voice slightly accusing.

The older man visibly flinched, it was now or never, he supposed. They were alone, and he knew Edward would prefer it that way. He was pretty sure Edward would hate to make a scene. He stood up, and Edward followed suit. The darker haired man turned too face the younger man, who was about to say something.

"Edo, Love" Roy said before the younger man could get a word in, "I have a question" (7)

"What is it?" Edward asked , a hint of worry laced in his voice. Roy sounded nervous, since when was Roy nervous?

"Uh," Roy gulped, "Edward Elric," he began, getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me" he asked pulling a box out of his pocket. (8)

Edward was speechless. Roy was asking him the most important question he could ever ask. He couldn't speak, how should he react? _'just say yes!'_ he yelled at himself. _'I know that!'_ he argued back. _'say yes!'_ he continued yelling in his mind.

A smile broke out on his boyish features. He flung his arms around the kneeling man's neck, and buried his face in his shoulder.

"So is that a yes?" Roy asked hesitantly.

Edward nodded, and kissed the older man's collar lightly. HE'S GONNA MARRY ROY MUSTANG!

* * *

**TK: So then...  
AM: Yeah... For status on how chapter 4 is doing, and stuff, a preview maybe, then visit my livejournal (its under homepage on my profile page) Yeah, I already said when chapter 4 has a good chance of coming out, so yeah... I'm not gonna say it again, read my LJ to find out! Author comments:**

**(1) More like threw it down...  
(2) There's that damn autumn again...  
(3) TK: Soon? What the hell do you mean by soon!  
AM: As in, he believed it would take longer than 2 years...  
TK: Well it did!  
AM: Shut up, Roy doesn't know that...  
(4) That I forgot to mention... .  
(5) Two years on Roy's side, but the focus is on Edward, so..  
(6) There's a kissing scene for you... :fangirlish giggle:  
(7) Oooooooh! GET READY FOR IT :small fangirlish scream:  
(8) THAT'S RIGHT! SCREAM, LOUDLY :FANGIRL SCREAM:  
TK: you're hurting my ears!  
AM: Sorry n.n;;**

**Well then, that's it!**

**-Ai**

**Minako-baka**


	4. Chapter IV: Trains

**AM: This chapter was a pain in the ass to get to my beta, so be glad it's even up...  
TK: No kidding! It took forever, and in the end, Chelsea had to _tell_ her what was wrong in the chapter, and Minako had to fix it...  
AM: It was hell... there were a lot of mistakes... God... The8thSin, I 3 you! you're so nice! I live for cliffhangers, though, and this one's even worse!  
TK: Yeah, it's so cruel...  
AM: Thank you all my reviewers, I now have more reviews on three chapters than I've ever had on a story with 3 chapters, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
TK: Now to the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh... nope, not mine...**

**TK: short sweet and to the point  
AM: exactly!**

**

* * *

****Chapter IV: Trains**

The phone rang around seven o'clock the next morning. Roy groaned, and tried his best to ignore it, he was too comfortable in his bed, next to Edward. (1) On the sixth ring, it stopped, and Roy sighed in relief. Finally, he could get back to sleep! However, just as he was about to drift into unconsciousness, the ringing started up again. effectively dashing all the man's hopes of sleeping more.

"Answer the damn phone" muttered a half-asleep Edward.

Roy groaned again, and sat up, reaching for the phone on his bedside table, "Hello?" he murmured into the mouthpiece, half-asleep himself.

"Mustang-san!" a cheerful voice, that could only belong to Alphonse Elric greeted from the other end.

"Oh, hey, Al" the general greeted back, trying to shake off the sleepy feeling, a difficult task without coffee. (2)

"So?" Alphonse asked expectantly, "Did you ask him?"

Roy nodded, then realized he was on the phone, so Al couldn't see him, "Yes" he answered, almost sure of what the next question would be.

"And what did he say?" Al asked, sounding incredibly excited. Roy was so right.

"What do you think?" he asked, Al could practically hear the triumphant smirk in his voice.

Al chuckled on the other side, "Yes," he said, "I _knew_ he would."

"I know you knew" Roy said rolling his eyes.

"Well, drop by here today" Al invited, knowing there were some blonde-haired, blue-eyed things they needed to discuss.(3)

"Okay" Roy said, noticing that Edward had gotten out of bed, and gone into the bathroom.

"'kay, then, bye!"

"Bye, Alphonse" Roy said before hanging up.

"Oh Shit!" Edward exclaimed from the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Love?" Roy asked, genuinely concerned. Edward sounded quite distressed.

"My automail" he said, "I completely forgot, I need to see Winry for some serious repairs."

"Good, since we need to tell her about your return and our engagement, anyway" Roy concluded.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" Ed cried, and Roy winced. Had the shorter one forgotten about last night already? "She doesn't know I'm home!"

The older man let out a sigh of relief, "It looks like we'll be taking a trip to Resembool then, eh, Love?" Roy asked.

"I guess so" Edward agreed, coming out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual black ensemble.

* * *

Edward and Roy approached the door of the brother's shared apartment. Before Ed could fish the key out of his pocket, Alphonse flew out the door, throwing his arms around his slightly shorter brother's neck. Edward stumbled backward, but tried his hardest to keep his balance. "Congratulations, Nii-san!" he cried as Edward coughed. (4) 

"Al, let me breathe!" The shorter blonde choked out. Alphonse was cutting of his air circulation, and he was steadily turning blue.

"Sorry, Nii-san!" The younger Elric exclaimed, releasing his brother from his death grip.

Ed swayed a bit, feeling very dizzy from the lack of air. "So I take it you knew what Roy had planned?"

Al nodded triumphantly, but his face soon grew serious, "But we have to talk about Winry" he informed the two.

"Did you call her?" Roy asked. He knew the blonde girl was always nagging the brothers to call before they dropped by.

Al nodded again, "I also bought 3 train tickets," he said, holding them up. Now that the tickets were bought, they had to go, no backing out now.

* * *

Uh... we're rewinding a little:

The phone was ringing loudly, and Winry couldn't concentrate on the automail parts she was working on, anyway. She picked up the receiver, and greeted, "Rockbell Prosthetics,"

"Hey, Winry" Al's cheerful voice greeted.

"Oh! Hey, Alphonse!" she replied, when a question hit her, "Uh, why are you calling?"

"Uh well, would you mind if I dropped by later today?" he asked.

"Of course not! It's always a pleasure to see you!" she said grinning.

"Great!" Al cheered, "Oh, and by the way, you might be surprised." he warned.

Winry frowned, there was Al being vague again. "Okay, Alphonse" she said, "Bye"

"Bye, Winry" Al said, as Winry hung up the phone.

* * *

And back to the three:

Edward was fiddling with the engagement ring on his finger. It was a silver band, with a single small ruby embedded in it. Simple, but it still held so many meanings. Red, like the Philosopher's Stone they searched for, for so long. Red, like the blood red jacket Edward still always wore, and red like the embers left over from a fire, like those produced by the Flame Alchemist, the one Edward was going to marry.

Roy chuckled, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's shoulder, "I'm guessing you like it, Love." he said, resting his head on the younger one. Edward nodded. Roy chose well, and he was sure it wasn't coincidence that the ring could mean so many things.

Al fought the urge to sigh dreamily, those two were so cute together, and they cared so much about each other. Of course, Al was the hopeless romantic, he lived for romance, and his secret hope, was to be as happy with a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, mechanic, as his brother was with Roy. His thoughts soon drifted from the couple in front of him, who he took all the credit for bringing together, to the girl they were going to see. How she wrinkled her nose cutely when she concentrated hard on making automail. How here eyes secretly lit up every time Edward broke his automail, simply because she got to work with it more. The way she handled machinery with so much care, but hit Edward with her wrench almost everytime she found an excuse. And how pretty she was in everything she wore. The last thought caused the blood to rush to his face, he was sure he was beet red now. (5)

Of course, thinking about Winry, led Al to thinking about how she acted around he and Edward. She was never flustered or shy around Ed, but something in her eyes changed. Alphonse always had the gift of reading people like they were open books, so the emotion in those cerulean eyes was... Why didn't he notice before!

"Oh my God!" Al said, causing the two men sitting across from him to look up.

"What's wrong, Al, did you forget something?" Ed asked. Alphonse also had the gift of being scatterbrained, probably because he was always busying himself in other people's affairs, instead of his own.

"Winry's in love with you, Nii-san" the younger Elric answered.

"What?" Edward asked. Winry was always hitting him, and calling him short, how could she be in love with him?

Roy snorted in amusement, "You just noticed this?" he asked.

"What!" the older Elric exclaimed, "You mean it was _obvious_!" He was feeling dumber by the second.

Roy nodded, "You seriously didn't notice?"

Edward blushed, "Well, no... she's always hitting me, and calling me short. I am not so small I can only be seen by a microscope, by the way," he added.

"Of course you're not, Love" Roy agreed, partially because he had grown a few inches... Alphonse was still taller (6)

"You're damn right" Ed muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping in his seat.

* * *

Winry looked eagerly at the clock on the wall. It was 2:40. Al would be here in less than twenty minutes. _'Wonder what the surprise is'_ she thought, placing some wires that substituted as nerves into a box. Automail was not the main thing on her mind for once. She was about to place the entire new arm design in the box when she heard Den barking outside. The blonde girl made her way to the door and opened it, calling to the old dog, "Den, stop barking at the--" Cerulean optics widened when she saw three people walk up the path.

* * *

**AM: How's that for a cliffhanger?  
TK: You suck, but I know what happens!  
AM: Don't worry, though, Chapter 5 is halfway written, so I'll have it up as soon as Chelsea beta reads it (but I won't let _her_ read it 'till tomorrow)  
TK: Yeah...  
AM: Author comments:**

**(1) Ho! I didn't write a lemon XP  
(2) It is indeed.  
(3) Boy if that person isn't obvious...  
(4) Anyone seen the first episode of Tsubasa Chronicle? Yeah, when Sakura glomps Syaoran, that's what it's like  
(5) Poor innocent little Alphonse (blush)  
(6) And Al is what? 18?**

**AM: So then, review, and I'll see you next time, by the way, MY LJ USERNAME IS asahi(underscore)minako**

**-Ai (love)**

**Minako-baka **


	5. Chapter V: The Rockbell House

**TK: Well, it certainly took you long enough...  
AM: Yeah, I know, I came across a dilemma...  
TK: Of what sort?  
AM: Okay, because I marked the story as EdXRoy, and once Winry finds out about the two, uh... well, basically it'll turn into an AlXWinry story XP I don't want that... so I had to figure out a way to keep the focus on Ed and Roy... My beta suggested making someone get kidnapped at the wedding, and I thought about it for a while... and thought some more... and then, lo and behold, I came up with an actual plot! I hope you don't mind. If you do mind, say so in your next review, and I'll end it where I was planning to... but it won't be very interesting...  
TK: What about the OCs?  
AM: Oh right, the plot involves a lot of OCs, though... because if I were to use non Original characters, I may be turning someone's favorite character into a "bad guy" yeah... so there are some OCs... and there's one in here that would have been put in anyway... If you want to tell me that my OCs are Mary Sues, I want an actual reason as to why, not just, "Grace is a Mary Sue" I would like to hear, "Grace is a Mary Sue because insert reason here" so I can fix the problem, and my characters _won't_ be Mary Sues anymore... Yeah... there's my rant.**

**

* * *

****Chapter VI: The Rockbell House**

_Cerulean optics widened when she saw 3 people walk up the path._

_

* * *

_

And, we rewind again! (don't worry, not too far)

The train came to a stop, as the conductor called out, "Resembool Station!"

Roy stood up. As Alphonse gathered their luggage, he visibly stiffened.

"Something wrong, Roy?" Edward asked, standing, and taking the older man's hand.

"Koi," the darker haired man looked down at his blonde fiancée's face, "Winry is going to kill me," he said, his face gave no indication that he was joking.

"Positive thoughts, Mustang-san," Al insisted.

Roy chuckled dryly, "Right... positive," he echoed.

They got off the train and made their way from the station to the Rockbell household on the hill.

* * *

"Winry!" Al cried, running up the hill, his heart swelling in his chest. He missed Winry significantly, he hadn't seen her since Pinako passed away. (1) 

Edward grinned, and looked up at his fiancée. Alphonse really loved Winry, and he had since they were kids. As kids, they used to fight over who would marry Winry, and Edward never won anyway. Of course, they had just been kids then, and everyone thought that Edward would be the one to marry the blonde mechanic, but here was Edward, not only already engaged to someone else, but engaged to a man. He chuckled at the irony.

"Something funny, Koi?" Roy asked, while they were still out of earshot.

"No, not really," Edward replied, shaking his head. The closer they got to the Rockbell house, the harder it became to tell her about his engagement. According to his brother, and Roy, the girl was in love with him, right? How would she react? Would she cry? Would she run away? Would she hit him with that damn wrench? Would she keep her feelings inside? Or would she be happy for them? Maybe none of these, maybe she would kill them both... Oh God!

"Al, You're early!" Winry said in greeting.

"Yeah, I know," Al said, scratching the back of his neck. He took an earlier train than he was planning on, of course, only he knew this.

"So, what's the surprise?" Winry asked, clasping her hands together.

"Hey there, Winry," a familiar voice greeted from behind her.

Winry whirled around and her eyes widened even more, "Edward!" she screamed, flinging her arms around the young man's shoulders, "I thought you were dead!" she cried, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Well, I'm not," Ed confirmed, as Winry pulled back so she was looking him in the eyes, "Winry, you're crying!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?" (2)

"I just missed you so much!" she cried, hugging him close again and sobbing into his shoulder.

Ed couldn't tell her now. She was so happy to have him back, and telling her he was engaged would only ruin it.

Roy, however, couldn't help but think, _'My Edward' _when the blonde mechanic threw her arms around his fiancée's neck. Though, he reminded himself, that Winry really thought Edward had died, and was _also_ in love with him. He and the blonde girl were rivals in love, and four years ago, he would have beloved the mechanic to be winning. Life was funny that way...

"Uh, Winry," Edward began when the mechanic let go, "I know you'll hate me for this, but d'you think you could do some automail maintenance?" he asked nervously, scratching the base of his braid.

"Of course!" Winry exclaimed, motioning for the general and Al to follow when she dragged Ed inside.

* * *

"Winry, another phone call!" a girl who looked about twelve or thirteen called from the phone table, waving the receiver in the air. 

"Oh!" Winry cried, releasing the blonde alchemist's arm, and rushing to the phone. "Thank you, Grace" she said, before holding the receiver to her ear and greeting, "Winry speaking."

The three sat down on the couch in the living room. The girl walked over to them, "Hello," She greeted.

"Hi, Grace" Al greeted, smiling at the girl. Now that she was closer, Ed could she that she was indeed young. Her snow white hair was tied back, and bound in a braid, and the bottom of it brushed the back of her knees. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, a strange contrast to her pale skin and hair. She wasn't a big girl, but she looked sturdy enough to lift the heavy machinery she worked with.

"Nii-san, Mustang-san, this is Grace, Winry's apprentice," Al introduced, gesturing to the girl.

"Hello, Grace" Edward extended his hand, "I'm Edward Elric, Al's older brother."

"Hello" Grace replied, somewhat shyly, "You're the older brother?" she asked. It seemed hard to believe, since Al was taller than him. "But you're so sh--"

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Roy cut her off, and flashed her a dazzling Mustang brand smile, offering his own hand for her to shake, "I'm Roy Mustang, General Roy Mustang"

Grace blushed, and shook the offered hand, as Edward snorted.

"You know, Fullmetal, I think she's taller than you," he commented, smirking, as Ed's face turned red with rage.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULD CRUSH HIM!" he screamed.

Grace stepped back a few steps, and stared at the shorter man, shock painted all over her face.

"And that's why," Roy concluded, before turning to Ed. "I didn't say any of that, Edward."

Ed relaxed almost instantly when the general addressed him, and she couldn't help but notice the ring on the younger man's left ring finger, and the way the taller man looked at him... there was something between the two...

"Anyway, now that that's all over with, let's take a look at your arm, okay?" Winry asked, walking over to the group.

Ed sighed, and removed his red coat, and black jacket. After that he pulled off the white gloves. If Winry noticed the ring on his left ring finger, she didn't let it show.

Her faced looked more shocked than upset, Edward decided after looking at her for a few moments.

"How did this happen?" she asked, looking at the busted piece of machinery. It was rusted, and pieces of the outer layer were missing, exposing the gears and wires inside.

Edward scratched the base of his braid and shrugged in response.

Winry sighed, and covered her face with a hand. She was amazed the thing was still moving, and it gave her a slight ego boost. Her work was so good, it would still work, even in those conditions. "We're going to have to start from scratch," she concluded, turning to Grace, and nodding, then turning back to Ed. She added, "We'll check your leg too, I think you may have grown out of it again." She smiled and turned her whole body to Grace, "M'kay?" she asked.

"Kay!" Grace replied enthusiastically, going over to the store room to find the parts needed to reconstruct Edward's arm.

Winry sat down on the couch next to the blonde man, "So, you're really not going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Edward shook his head, "I just... don't want you to worry," he tried to explain.

Winry cast Al a glance, and he understood, leaving to the guest rooms, Mustang in tow.

"You know, I was really worried when you were gone," she told him, in hopes of getting him to talk. However, he only looked away.

"Winry, I have to tell you something," he said, still not looking at her. He looked at his hands in his lap, and swallowed, "I'm getting married"

"You're what?" she asked in disbelief. There was no way! He couldn't be!

Edward only nodded.

Well, she couldn't stand for this, to have Edward taken from her by some girl he probably didn't know half as long! She had to tell him now, then, "But, Edward, I love you!" she cried, tears starting to spill from the corners of her eyes.

He knew she was crying. He couldn't look at her. Crying girls was one of his few weaknesses, "I'm... sorry," he said, looking at her anyway.

The blonde girl looked down at her hands that were clenched into fists on her knees, "I see..." She wouldn't let it ruin their friendship, though. No way.

"This doesn't change anything, right?" Seems like Edward had the same idea.

"Of course not!" Winry said, jumping up, and giving him a fake grin. "I hope you'll let me meet her," she said before turning around to find Grace. "Grace, where are you!" she called out, running up the stairs to check up there.

"You've already met 'her,'" Edward said to himself, letting out a sigh, and cradling his head in his human hand. But she didn't ask who it was, and he didn't tell her... Now what?

* * *

**AM: And there you have it, another chapter, yaaaay! Here is what I have to say:  
(1) OMG! I'm sorry! But if she were alive, I'd probably forget about her!  
(2) God, he's such an idiot...  
AM: Again, tell me if I should continue, and start my actual plot, or let it morph into an AlXWinry story, or end it with the next chapter (I'm hoping you won't pick that though XP, I really wanna continue it)  
TK: So why don't you just continue it?  
AM: Because I want the reader's opinion. If I don't continue it here, you know I'll just make it as another fanfiction.  
TK: Right.  
AM: And if you feel the need to call Grace a Mary Sue, I want a legitimate reason as to why you call her that. Because, I'm quite fond of her. I'm also planning on posting my sketches of the OCs on my Livejournal (asahi-minako. livejournal. com) Yeah, if you don't give me your opinion on my continuing the story or not, I'll continue it. That's if I get absolutely no opinions. Majority rules, yeah, that's all, caio for now!**

**-Ai   
Minako-baka**


	6. Chapter VI: I'm Sorry

**AM: Here we go, final chapter!  
TK: woooo... T.T  
AM: Uh, Yeah, I'm going to explain the errors right now... My beta is grounded until midterm, and that's only if she doesn't have anything below a C on her midterm... yeah...  
TK: Yay for you...  
AM: Whatever, it's the final chapter because... well, I'll explain at the end of the story, m'kay?  
TK: Yes, it's fine...  
AM: I wasn't asking you, Tori-kun... T.T  
TK: Disclaimer, and get on with it...**

**DISCLAIMER: no...**

**TK: Well, that makes a lot of sense...  
AM: It does, doesn't it? n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI: "I'm Sorry"**

Edward sighed, and flopped down on the bed. It had been a day-and-a-half since he told Winry he was engaged, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was Roy he was engaged to.

Al had gone into town for something or other, and he didn't know where Roy went. To say the least, he was bored! Break weren't something he dealt with easily, especially without a library nearby.

"And how's the future 'Mrs. Mustang'?" a cheerful voice asked, as he felt the bed shift when another person added their weight to it.

Edward sat straight up, it was a girl's voice, and for a moment he thought it was Winry. But instead of Winry, Grace was grinning at him, her snow white hair falling out of it's braid, since she hadn't re-braided it since the three arrived. "Bored" he muttered, then scowled at her, "And don't call me misses."

Grace chuckled, she had figured the two out the first day she met them. She had pieced together the ring, the way they acted around each other, and a few lecherous looks that lasted a bit to long. She was good at reading people that way. "My guess is that the automail will be done tomorrow..." she said nodding.

Ed groaned and fell backwards again.

"So, you're gonna have to tell Winry soon" the white haired girl added.

"I know... I just don't know _how..._"

Grace wrinkled her nose, "Better now than later, just say it." she suggested, knowing it wasn't the best advice, but what could she do? She had never had to tell her childhood friend she was engaged.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt her," Ed argued.

The white haired girl frowned, if Ed wouldn't do it, she'd help it along. She sighed, and stood up, "Well, whatever..." she remembered that she should be off helping Winry, not conversing with Edward. Of course, she also saw Roy walk into the room. Her plan was cruel, but Winry needed to know, and Ed sure as hell wasn't going to tell her any time soon. She left the room, a determined look crossing her face, "Hey, Winry, Ed wanted to say something to you." she told the blonde when she got downstairs.

* * *

"Oh, there you are" Edward said, sitting up on the bed.

Roy shrugged, "I was being kidnapped by your brother."

Ed smiled, "I'm bored" he announced. If they hadn't been at Winry's, the two would be all over each other by now, but they settled for a quick kiss. Of course, one kiss lead to a succession of them,. and soon, Roy was trailing kisses down the blonde's neck.

A gasp drew the two apart, before they could get any further, and both looked toward the door to see the shocked face of Winry. Her face conveyed a wide range of emotions: Shock, pain, betrayal, hatred, sadness. A tear slid down her cheek, and she turned on her heels, leaving the room, and slaming the door behind her. Edward stood up at once to chase after the girl, he couldn't let her stay angry at him.

* * *

"Winry!" the blonde man called, running downstairs after the girl, who was already opening the front door. When he reached the door, it was slammed in his face, "Damn it" he cursed, opening it, and following the blonde outside, where she stopped and turned around.

"Why couldn't you have told me it was _him_!" She screamed.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but Winry cut him off.

"Why him!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why the hell couldn't it have been me!"

He looked away, "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

Winry scoffed

"I'm sorry you had to get hurt." Ed clarified, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Why couldn't have been me?" She asked again, sinking to her knees. She wasn't really asking Edward why, more than she was asking fate.

"Because, I love him." this caused Winry to look up. The expression on Ed's face was one she'd never seen before. It was soft, and he smiled fondly, "I love him so much."

They were silent for a few moments, as Winry debated what to say next, and decided she refused to go down without a fight, "_I_ love you." she insisted.

Edward only shook his head, he was going to prove to Winry that she wasn't in love, "You're attracted to me." he said, hoping it would help her change her mind.

Winry shook her head, she could be stubborn too. "I love you, Edward," she insisted, "Why couldn't you choose me?"

"I need him, more than you know. He's been there for me, always. When I felt like giving up, when I was sure there was no hope., when my guilt was more than I could bear." Ed sighed, "It was because of him that I managed to get the Philosopher's Stone. I can't even express in words how much I care for him." He looked at his feet, hiding his face behind blonde bangs.

Winry was left speechless, how could someone care for someone that much? All these years, she thought she was in love with Edward, but was that really it? Edward said he couldn't express in words how he felt about the general. Was that _true_ love? Maybe she was just physically attracted to him... She thought on this for a while, in total silence.

"I'm sorry you got hurt" the blonde said, breaking the silence. Winry looked back up at him, his face still hidden behind blonde tresses, "I really am, and I know that it doesn't help much..." he looked into the mechanic's eyes, "but do you think you could... someday, accept it?" He couldn't say anything else, so he left it at that, and turned toward the house, he would let Winry think about it alone for a while.

* * *

"Are you ready, Ed?" Grace asked, preparing to attach the blonde's artificial leg to his body.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Edward muttered, clenching his fists on the arms of the chair he was sitting on, and bracing himself.

"Okay, on three" Winry said, preparing his arm, and placing her other hand on his left shoulder in a comforting fashion, "One"

"Two" Grace continued.

"Three!" they said in unison, flipping the switches. Ed gritted his teeth, as a wave of pain shot through his shoulder and leg.

"All done!" Grace chirped, stretching the stiff muscles in her arms.

Winry nodded and inspected her work, "How's it feel, Edward?" she asked.

"Great!" the blonde man responded, flashing her a grin. There was still the pain from having the artificial nerves attached, but he was pretty used to it by now. Yeah, it hurt like all hell, but he could over look that when needed, and Winry needed to know how the limbs felt, aside from the normal pain.

"So, you'll be going back to Central then, right?" Winry asked, a little disappointed, she would miss Edward and Alphonse, and even the general's company. Even with Grace it was still just a little too lonely. Roy nodded, as Edward gathered their things. "You'd better invite me to the wedding!" the blonde woman warned, grinning, and waving her wrench menacingly.

"Don't worry, Winry we will!" Edward reassured her, holding his hands up in an attempt to calm her at least a little.

Winry stopped smiling and turned to Al, she really didn't want them all to leave, and she like Al's company most of all, she had spent plenty of time with him before Edward left, after all. "I was wondering, Al, uh, would you maybe stay here with Grace and I?" she asked.

Alphonse looked hopefully at his brother, he had hopped Winry would ask him something like this. Edward nodded in agreement, and Al grinned, "Of course!" he exclaimed, then turned serious, and looked at Roy, "You two had better get going," he reminded. Roy told Riza they'd be gone three days, and if they didn't get back to Central soon, there would be no wedding... Or bodies left... Or evidence... He suddered as he watched the two males begin to walk down the path

"And you'd better visit more often now!" Winry threatened, holding her wrench up again.

"Of course we will!" Ed reassured her over his shoulder.

"Bye bye!" Grace called out, waving her entire arm overenthusiastically.

"I'll be sure to send you your things, Al!" the blonde said.

"Get going or you'll miss the train!" Winry screamed as the two rushed to get to the train station before it left.

Al looked over at Winry, maybe she'd fall for him like she fell for his brother. Who knows? A lot can happen _before_ two years pass.

* * *

**AM: Okay, that sucked, I know! I was planning on continuing with a plot, I really was! But I wanted to make it a stand alone story, so people could read it without reading this one. So it'll be kinda like a sequel, which I'll be posting later tonight. Keep your eyes peeled for, "The Price Paid" by Asahi Minako. WITH A PLOT, ONGZ!  
TK: freaking... wow...  
AM: BY THE WAY! FOR PREVIEWS OF CHAPTERS, AND STATUS ON STORIES, AND SPECIAL EXTRAS, VISIT MY LIVEJOURNAL: asahi-minako. livejournal. com  
DO IT!**

**-Ai (love)**

**Minako-baka **


End file.
